


How the times roll

by ShadowWolf0554



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Calamity x scourge, F/F, fortnite, fortnite romance, fortniteship, scourge X calamity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf0554/pseuds/ShadowWolf0554
Summary: Scourge and calamity one shots!I upload these so anyone can use them for their own fics/fic ideas. Anyone can continue on from these one shots.
Relationships: Scourge x calamity





	1. Chapter 1

"Scourge?" Calamity was laying on her stomach, her legs was kicking back and forth. "Do you ever want to travel the world together? We're best friends so it's going to me amazing. Like.... travel to all kinds of islands and the really huge one? I always see it so far away."  
Scourge tilted her head to the side, she didn't really care for that sort of things. "I don't know... I'm content right now." Calamity scoffed and stood up from the bed. "Imagine it though, Scourge. Seeing the deepest ocean, seeing grand canyons, caves, or a very beautiful forest full of fireflies. Say... there's a rumor that there's even glowing green butterflies, too."  
Scourge smiled at the last part, about the Forrest. "You're getting me interested now." Calamity nodded with a grin, "that's the point. Let's go to the forest right now. We're both off for a few days so why not?"


	2. Hunter association

Scourge was entering the Hunter Association building, her friend Calamity had a hand onto her shoulder. Scourge looked over at with a pursed, but nervous smile.

"Here we are! See, I told you it's easy. There's nothin' to fear about becoming a hunter. You'll get right through it like a butter." Calamity moved her arm from Scourge to open the door from the building. 

"Well... it was quite easily. More than I ever expected." She replied back and walked into the building. She looked around and nervously played around with   
the black polish on her nails, even began to chip away at it. 

Calamity noticed the nervousness in the younger female, "only certified hunters are here, Scourge. You should be happy because only lucky ones are picked. Not only that, you're one of the youngest to stand foot in this building. I swear... you're like a prodigy."

Calamity did her best to reassure the young female, "let me show you around your room... say, you're getting a room with Deadfire. Aren't you? What do you know, we're right next door!" Calamity laughed. Scourge gave a questionable look to her friend, sharing a room to a male didn't ever sound pleasant to her. "Can I switch rooms with someone else?" The young crow asked and in return, calamity shook her head. "Don't be shy, Scourge. Everyone loves him." 

With that being said, Calamity grabbed onto Scourge's hand and took the two towards their dorm. "I hope I can do well and be a very loyal and supportive Hunter here. I wouldn't ever want to be on the superiors bad side..."


End file.
